Macy's Fiction
by flywithmengdw
Summary: Macy love's to write fiction and wants to end up in one of very own fictions but sometimes reality is better then fiction. the summary's not that great but its nacy, nacy , nacy haha JONAS!


okay so hers a little something for yall. im sorry i ahvent updated any of my longer stories but ive been having some issues lately but im getting bakc into the swing fo things and i think youll be seeing some more stuff for my longer stories soo i hope you enjoy this. :D

Disclaimer: i own nothing...how sad is that :(

* * *

"Macy what are you reading?" Macy heard a voice from behind ask her and then she felt someone hovering over her. She quickly shut her laptop. "n-nothing nick" she stutters. She turns her head to see him giving her a funny look. "Come on let me see it can't be that bad can it" he ask with a smirk and leans over to open her laptop back up. She quickly grabs his hand before he could open it. "NO…I mean no it's nothing really that you would wanna read." She says smiling nervously at him. He raises an eyebrow still smirking "hmm you know the way your acting just make me want to read it even more" he says and starts to tug on her laptop. "Gaaaah Nick nooo please don't" Macy says pouting. He lets go and frowns "fine" he walks away. Macy lets out a sigh of relief and opens her laptop again. She smiled a little as she read the words she had typed it was a fan fiction she had wrote about her and maybe about one of the Lucas brothers. She giggled as she read how she and Nick had just bumped into each other. After looking over it again and she sighed oh how she wished her fic was true. "I can't believe you write that stuff" her best friend Stella says sitting next to her drinking a juice box. "Stella it's for entertainment purposes only" Macy says slightly agitated "mainly mine" she said as an after thought. "Whatever. Don't you think it's weird though that you write that but you know them" Stella asks slurping up the last of her juice. "Well maybe a lil but hey a girl can dream cant she" Macy says defending her self. "Whatever makes you happy Macy" Stella says finishing the rest of her juice. "I mean wouldn't you find it weirder for a girl who doesn't even know them writing about them?" Macy keeps going on. "Yeah…but you made your point soo do we really need to have this conversation any more?" Stella asks raising her eyebrow. "No we don't because I'm going back to writing!" Macy says positioning her hand over the key. Hmmm what to write she thinks. She hears Stella sigh and say that if wasn't going to at least talk to her she was gonna go listen in on the new gossip floating around. Macy muttered a goodbye and thought about what she should write

Macy was really getting into her story and she was just about to write a kissing scene when the bell rang "darn it well at least its study hall I might be able to get the teacher to let me use my lap top" she says out loud to herself. She shut her laptop and head off to study hall.

Unfortunately the teacher wouldn't let her pull out her laptop even though everyone else was talking to other people and just plain be obnoxious brats making a whole bunch of noise. She sighed shed have to just write it down instead. She started to scribble furiously across a blank page in her notebook. She had this goofy grin on her face as she wrote. "Why do I always see you writing in your book or laptop" she heard Nick ask as he sat down next to her. She lifted her head that silly grin still there. Nick grins at her and she can't help but melt a little bit. "Because things just pop into my mind and I need to write them down" she says half lying because she really did have things pop into her mind that she needed to write but they where usually JONAS fiction. "If that's so can I see" he asks for the second time that day and he begins to reach for her notebook. "Nooooooooooooooo I told you you aren't allowed to read it" she says snatching up the book and holding it to her chest. "Is it that bad I can't read it" he asks slightly disappointed. "Yes! Um I mean no…err I don't know I just know if you saw it you'd freak out!" she clasps one of her hands over mouth after she had basically shouted that last part out. "Wow Macy I…I don't even know what to say to that" he tells her frowning. "Just please don't ask to see it again" she asks him her head down all of the sudden feeling really guilty about writing her fiction. "Fine" he says with a hint of anger in his voice. Is he mad at me Macy thought worried? Well he must be because I wouldn't show him. Macy sighs and decides not to write anymore.

"What wrong Macy" Stella ask sitting down next to her at lunch. "I'm never writing any errrm fiction again" she declares. "Why" Stella asks slightly confused when just this morning she had been happily writing one about Nick. "Because it makes people mad at me" Macy says sighing. "Um who's mad at you mace?" Stella asks pushing her lunch tray away from herself and looking at Macy. "Nick" she says flatly. Stella eyes widen in horror "he saw what you wrote" whispers worried. "No but I told him he couldn't see it cus it would freak him out" Macy says swirling the peas around on her tray. Stella taps her fingers on the table "is it really that bad Macy" she ask her still worried. "Well its kinda just cutesy stuff nothing really bad" Macy says with a small smile thinking about the story. "Well what kind of cutesy stuff" Stella presses on. "Well like me and nick bump into each other and blush and he holds my books and a kiss on the check" Macy start saying while going off into dream land. "Sigh Nick is my prince charming" she says dreamily. "Uh oh Nick" Macy hears Stella say nervously. Macys head snaps around to see nick standing there holding his lunch tray. She felt like she was going to cry the way he was standing there staring at her with that look. Was it shock maybe but to her it looked more like disgust. "I've got to go" Macy says starting to cry knowing that nick would never talk to her ever again now. She grabs her book bag and runs out of the cafeteria.

Nick stood there disgusted. Disgusted that Macy had to show her feeling through a story instead of telling him. "Oh Nick please don't be angry with her I know she can be a little kooky but its Macy we are talking about here" Stella says pleadingly. Nick sighs "I'm not angry at her I'm upset that she would do that instead of telling me her real feelings" he says irritated. "Well maybe if you weren't so intimidating she would be able to" Stella says crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a smug look. Nick raising an eyebrow "I'm intimidating" he asks. "Yeah you can be. And I can tell you that she has tried but you give her one of those looks and she runs off scared" Stella tells him. "What look are you talking about and I don't scare her…at least I don't think I do" he says now unsure of himself. "This look" Stella says giving him one of his intense stares that he does. He frowns he couldn't possibly be lie that could he "okay maybe when I do faces like that I'm just a bit intimidating but I don't think I would ever try to make that face at Macy when she's trying to tell me something" Nick says defending himself. Stella scoffs at that "yeah you did remember the other day you where in a bad mood because that girl Jessica said no to going out with. Macy was gonna tell you then but you gave her and agitated and intimidating look and said what and she just ran off" she reminds him. He thinks back to that day and he felt a swarm of guilt overtake him "I guess your right…what should I do" he asks Stella "well you should go talk to her but first you have to decide do you like her as a friend or as something more because if you break her heart anymore it's a good but kicking for you and bad clothes for a month" Stella says justly. Nick stood there and thought about it. He knew that he liked her as friend but did he like her as more. He didn't know he'd never really thought of it. But he realized all his recent girlfriend had had brown hair brown eyes and where sporty but they never seamed to be right and maybe that was because the right girl he had been trying to find was right in front of him the whole time. "I do like her I've just trying to find girls like her because I didn't want to believe that I could like her as much as do" nick says.

Stella smiles at nick she knew he liked Macy but he just couldn't see it "okay now go be the good little price charming you and sweep her off her feet" Stella tells grinning and shooing him away. He grins back "okay here take this" he says shoving his tray into Stella hands his juice sloshing all over the place almost getting on Stella's handmade designer jacket "hey watch it!" she yells after him. He ran around the whole school looking for Macy. "Where could she be" he says out loud knowing he looked like a crazed maniac but right now he didn't care he just wanted to find Macy and tell her that he liked her too. He sighed he was frustrated that he couldn't find her anywhere. Finally he peered through the window on the gym doors and saw her curled up sitting under the bleachers crying. Nick watched her for a bit then straightened his back up and pushed through the door he was going to tell her.

"Macy Misa if you like me you should have just told me straight forward and I would have said I liked you too!" nick says walking up to her. Macy stares at him eyes wide and mouth hanging open just a bit. Nick smiles slightly at this he sits down and shut her mouth. "If you keep your mouth open like that fly's are gonna go in" he teases her. She blushes slightly "you like me Nick" she asks shyly. "Yes I do and I wish you had told me instead of writing those silly stories" he says making a face. She smiles at him "okay…well Nick Lucas I like you" she says confidently. He chuckles and leans in close to Macy so there noses are just barley touching "an I like you too Macy Misa" he says softly leaning in there lips just barely touching.

Macy sighed she loved reading over her old fan fictions about her and nick. But she had stopped writing them because now she had something much better. "What are you reading mace" her boyfriend says coming over and wrapping his arms around her. She giggles "noooooothing" she says in a singsong voice. He peers at the computer screen. "Eh mace why are you reading that again when you've got me now" he whines. "Because it's nice to look over and think about how crazy I was then its kinda funny" she says giggling. "Ehh I like the new you I don't get hurt as much!" he says. "NICK your mean" she yells out. "No I'm not." He says matter of factly. "Yes you are" she pouts. "You want me to prove I'm not" he says. "Yes I do!" she says still pouting. "Okay how bout I give you a kiss worthy of one of your fictions" he says tilting her head. "Okay" she says quietly. He leans over and kisses her tenderly on the lips. It wasn't much but to her it meant everything since it was real and not fiction.

* * *

well i hope you enjoyed. hehe i wrote this on whim when i was thinking how macy as a super #1 jonas fan would have to write fan fiction. review if you feel the urge to :D


End file.
